


The Spaces In Between

by Digitalwave



Series: When You Are Real [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Let's paint the apartment, Buck, it'll be fun!' Famous last words from my very own Tom Sawyer as I stand here, sweating, with paint in places it should never be. My shirt's long gone. Although, judging from the silly grin on Steve's face right now, that was his fiendish plan all along. Good thing he's not the only criminal mastermind 'round here. </p><p>"Shit, Steve, sorry! My brush slipped, you better get that shirt off you before it sets!" I turned back to the wall I was painting, smiling. Suddenly, two warm arms circled my waist from behind, Steve's breath cool against my overheated skin. Okay, yeah, I'll admit it, painting with Steve? It's not so bad. In fact, it's downright awesome!</p><p>**Sorry for the confusion, guys! This is a repost. An earlier, unfinished version of my Bucky artwork was posted by mistake. This is the completed art**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spaces In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> Notes: If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
